


La Navidad es tiempo para creer

by Lady_Lunera



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen, Hotch se resigna, Strauss actúa como Strauss, las pesadillas te hacen cambiar de opinión, realmente no me gustan las etiquetas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lunera/pseuds/Lady_Lunera
Summary: Strauss le niega la fiesta de Navidad de la UAC a Hotch pero una pesadilla esa noche le hace ver que está equivocada, que necesitaba ser más humana y abrirse más a los demás sino quiere quedarse sola.
Kudos: 1





	La Navidad es tiempo para creer

Le sostuvo la mirada, sin amilanarse, a pesar de que le sacaba al menos ocho centímetros, con tacones incluidos. Con ella no le funcionaba la mirada asesina, que solamente le faltaba patentar, puesto que ella tenía una igual. Al final, fue él el que desvió la mirada brevemente, antes de volver a mirarla.

-Por favor, Erin, es Navidad, no te estoy pidiendo que sea una fiesta de cien personas, sino una pequeña reunión en la que esté todo el departamento de la UAC, el equipo y los agentes auxiliares.

-El problema radica, Aaron, en que no estamos aquí para “celebrar” pequeñas reuniones de Navidad. Estamos aquí para trabajar, es un trabajo serio, no algo que podemos tomarnos a la ligera.

-Lo sé, pero al equipo le gustaría celebrar esta pequeña fiesta. No es la primera vez que el FBI hace fiestas de Navidad y…

-He dicho que no, Aaron. Y se acabó la discusión -Erin se sentó con brusquedad en su silla, indicándole que había terminado la discusión.

Él la miró en silencio durante un instante antes de darse la vuelta y salir de su despacho. Antes de salir, se dio la vuelta y la miró con cierta tristeza.

-Solo espero que algún día, haya algo o alguien que te haga ver que el mundo es de forma diferente, no tan recto y serio. Que veas las cosas buenas que hay en él. La Navidad es tiempo de creer, Erin -y salió sin más.

Erin se quedó mirando el espacio vacío al lado de la puerta, donde hasta hacía un momento había estado Hotch, y suspiró profundamente.

* * *

Había salido tarde de la oficina, y mientras conducía camino a casa, había empezado a nevar. _Genial_ , pensó, ahora solamente faltaba que tuviera un accidente por la maldita nieve. Tuvo que reducir la velocidad, y tardó veinte minutos más de lo habitual en llegar a casa. Le gustaba la nieve, siempre y cuando no tuviera que conducir. Lo malo es que al día siguiente estaría todavía peor. Al menos, tendrían unas Navidades blancas.

Llegó a casa y se quitó los tacones en cuanto cruzó la puerta, luego dejó el bolso en su sitio y colgó el abrigo. Calentó algo de cena, y con una taza de su té favorito, se dio un baño relajante. La discusión con el agente Hotchner, aunque hacía horas, la había dejado en tensión. Intentaba que no le afectaran las cosas (de hecho era la Reina de Hielo, según todos, no tenía corazón), pero a veces, eso no era posible. Tampoco entendía el empeño de hacer esa “pequeña fiesta”, puesto que se veían todos los días, no veía la necesidad de celebrar nada. Ni siquiera la Navidad. Bastante hacía que pasaba por alto la decoración ostentosa de la señorita García, que decoraba el bullpen como si fuera una revista de decoración.

Cuando el agua se enfrió, salió de la bañera, ya un poco más relajada. Se puso un pijama cómodo, comprobó la alarma del móvil para despertarse al día siguiente, y se acostó. En diez minutos, estaba dormida.

* * *

Se despertó con una sensación de frío horrible, como si cada parte de su cuerpo se estuviera congelando. Y no entendía porqué, porque había dejado puesta la calefacción y el edredón la tapaba hasta la cabeza. Cuando abrió los ojos, se quedó paralizada. No estaba en su casa, ni en su cama. Estaba en la calle, rodeada de ¿indigentes? Era un callejón oscuro, había unas seis personas, un par de ellas, intentando resguardarse del frío entre cartones, y el resto se calentaban como podían junto a un bidón ardiendo. Ella estaba junto a un contenedor, y tenía echa una especie de cama con varios cartones. No entendía nada y se estaba congelando.

Vestía una falda larga, unas medias rotas con unas botas, un jersey largo y una chaqueta, pero que apenas la resguardaba del frío. El pelo lo llevaba largo, casi por la cintura, y lo notaba sucio y enredado. No estaba segura de qué estaba ocurriendo, pero seguro que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

-Hey Erin, toma un traguito -un hombre vestido con ropas de mendigo le tendió un vaso de plástico.

-¿Esto qué es? ¿Y dónde estamos? ¿Y cómo sabe mi nombre? -cogió el vaso con inseguridad, llevándoselo a la nariz.

-Es vodka, tu favorito. Miles lo consiguió en la tienda de la esquina. Por que es Navidad y eso -el hombre rió, dejando a la vista una boca desdentada y sucia, mientras levantaba la botella de vodka, invitándola a brindar.

-¿Qué? No quiero esto -le tendió el vaso-.Yo no bebo, hace mucho que ya no bebo.

-No me hagas reír mujer, porque todas las noches es lo mismo. Te emborrachas, y nos cuentas la historia de tu vida. Que trabajabas en el FBI, que eras importante, que tienes tres hijos pero que ellos ya no tienen madre, porque no quieren verte, la gente es muy desagradecida y algún día todos lo pagarán y bla bla bla. Aquí todos te conocemos y te escuchamos, porque nos das mucha pena ¿sabes? Porque todos tenemos nuestra historia, pero siempre es mejor escuchar a otros y así la nuestra no nos parece tan mala. Aunque sea todos los días la misma historia -mientras hablaba, el hombre bebía vodka sin parar de la botella.

Erin lo miró horrorizada, sin entender nada. Era imposible que ella hubiera vuelto a beber, había luchado mucho contra eso, y mucho menos que estuviera viviendo en la calle. ¿Qué habría pasado para que hubiera terminado así? El hombre seguía bebiendo y hablando al mismo tiempo, y Erin hacía tiempo que había dejado de escuchar. Seguía perpleja, y tenía que hacer algo. Se alejó corriendo del hombre, aunque no sabía muy bien a dónde ir.

-Ehh, ¿a dónde vas?

Dejó de correr cuando salió a la calle principal, y tuvo que apoyarse un momento contra la pared para recuperar el aliento. La gente pasaba a su lado y se apartaba, además de mirarla con desprecio. Tardó un segundo en volver a recordar su aspecto y su situación. Cuando recuperó el aliento, siguió andando, levantando la cabeza y pasando por alto las miradas.

No sabía muy bien hacia dónde iba, pero vio una cabina y corrió hacia allí. Metió la mano en la chaqueta y encontró unas pocas monedas. _Suficientes,_ pensó introduciendo las monedas en la ranura y marcando el número.

Esperó nerviosa mientras escuchaba los pitidos, esperando que la otra persona cogiera el teléfono. Por fin, al quinto tono, contestaron.

-¿Si? -respondió la joven voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Nora? Gracias a Dios que has contestado. Me está pasando una cosa muy rara. ¿Podrías venir a buscarme? Estoy en la calle…-le dijo el nombre de la calle, después de mirar una placa. Pero sólo escuchó el silencio al otro lado del teléfono-. ¿Nora? ¿Sigues ahí?

-Vamos a ver, mamá. Deja de llamar, por favor. Hace mucho tiempo que te hemos dejado claro que no queremos saber nada de ti. Ninguno de los tres. Tú solita te has buscado lo que te ha pasado.

-Pero no entiendo nada…-susurró ella.

-No pudiste superar tu despido. Cuando alguien se equivoca, tiene que pagarlo. Y si después te dedicas a acosar a la gente, puedes terminar muy mal, mamá. Perdiste totalmente la cabeza. Siento mucho si ahora no estás bien, simplemente busca ayuda, pero déjanos en paz.

-Pero…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, su hija colgó el teléfono. Erin se quedó con el auricular pegado a la oreja, escuchando el silencio.

-Perdona, ¿has terminado? Necesito hacer una llamada.

Un hombre detrás de ella la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Colgó el teléfono y se alejó de la cabina. Escuchó un insulto de boca del hombre mientras se alejaba. Pero le dio igual. Nora le había aclarado un poco su situación.

Algo había pasado en el trabajo, que había terminado con ella perdiéndolo todo y viviendo en la calle. ¿Pero tan grave había sido todo para que hubiera terminado así? Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero su hija sonaba como una mujer joven, no como una niña de dieciséis años, como la última vez que la había visto.

Se metió en un callejón, y se acurrucó en el suelo, junto a la pared, necesitaba pensar. Había sido una mujer ambiciosa, y eso, a la larga, le había causado más de un problema. Pero trabajaba en un mundo de hombres, en el que tenía que demostrar constantemente que podía hacer el mismo trabajo igual o mejor que ellos. Siempre tuvo que abrirse paso a codazos, aunque nunca dejó que nadie la menospreciara por el hecho de ser mujer. Y estar siempre demostrando que podía hacerlo bien, también le ganó algunos enemigos. Y la volvió fría y calculadora. Por eso supuso que pasara lo que pasara, habría sido un golpe bajo para ella, del que parecía que no podía recuperarse.

Pensó en llamar a alguien más, pero metió la mano en la chaqueta, y vio que le quedaban muy pocas monedas, que no le llegaban para otra llamada. Y de todas formas, tampoco tenía a nadie a quien llamar. Supuso que ni siquiera al director del FBI, puesto que si la habían despedido, no querría escucharla.

Un grupo amplio de personas pasaron por la calle principal, a sólo unos metros de ella, cantando villancicos. Se acurrucó un poco más sobre si misma. Hubo un tiempo en que a ella también le gustaba la Navidad, era su época favorita del año. Le encantaba ver la ciudad iluminada, escuchar a la gente cantar, ver la ilusión en la cara de las personas con las que se cruzaba…y haberle podido transmitir todo eso a sus hijos. Pero con el paso del tiempo, el trabajo y sus propias circunstancias familiares, fue perdiendo poco a poco la ilusión.

Ahora se arrepentía de muchas de sus decisiones, en todos los aspectos de su vida. Y si pudiera volver atrás, cambiaría muchas cosas de las que había decidido. Pero ya era muy tarde…

Apoyó la cabeza en la pared y cerró los ojos. Se limpió las lágrimas que corrían por su cara, aunque no quería llorar, pero no pudo evitarlo. Decidió que no quería pensar más, y que intentaría ponerle remedio a su vida arruinada. Sintió cómo a pesar del frío, empezaba a quedarse dormida.

* * *

Un ruido persistente hizo que abriera los ojos. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta que estaba de nuevo en su cama, en su casa, y que era la alarma del móvil la que estaba sonando. La apagó, y se acostó de nuevo. _Sólo ha sido una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla,_ se dijo mientras se tapaba de nuevo. Pero algo había cambiado dentro de ella: y no era que su corazón latía demasiado rápido, sino que estaba segura que este sueño le estaba enseñando algo. Apartó las mantas, cogió el móvil y se levantó rápidamente.

* * *

Parecía que el ascensor tardaba siglos en llegar a su destino, pero cuando paró por fin en el piso 6, la agente Jareau se abrió paso entre la gente. Cuando atravesó las puertas de cristal, se quedó inmóvil al lado de Morgan, que también miraba incrédulo la actividad del bullpen.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -preguntó la rubia en voz baja, como si temiera romper la atmósfera de trabajo de las personas allí presentes.

-No tengo ni idea. He llegado hace cinco minutos y me lo he encontrado así.

Había como unas doce personas de un catering preparando mesas, que llenarían más tarde con comida y bebida. También unos altavoces para poner algo de música.

-Al parecer -Rossi se acercó a ellos-. Strauss ha cambiado de idea y le ha dicho a Hotch que sí habrá fiesta. Y ha sido ella la que se ha encargado de todo. Será un almuerzo temprano, luego tendremos la tarde libre, lo que está muy bien siendo 24 de Diciembre y…no tendremos que volver a trabajar hasta el 2 de Enero.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué ha cambiado de idea? -preguntó JJ.

-Quién sabe. Lo importante es que hay fiesta y tenemos 8 días de vacaciones. Yo no pienso protestar -respondió Morgan dirigiéndose a su mesa.

JJ miró a Rossi, se encogió de hombros y siguió a Morgan.

* * *

La música sonaba, no demasiado alta, y las risas y cantos de los agentes ambientaban la fiesta. Erin se dirigió hacia el despacho de Hotch, después de asegurarse que no estaba en el bullpen. Llamó un par de veces y luego abrió la puerta. Estaba de pie junto a la mesa, a punto de salir.

-Creí que estarías en la fiesta -ella sonrió.

-Ahora iba a bajar. Necesitaba terminar una cosa. Aunque es difícil concentrarse con la música -sonrió un poco-. Gracias por esto, por cierto. Me alegro que hayas cambiado de opinión.

-Si, bueno. Aunque negaré haber dicho esto incluso ante un tribunal, a veces es bueno rectificar -Hotch soltó una carcajada.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

-Digamos que he pasado una mala noche.

Hotch asintió y el silencio se instaló entre ellos, lo único que se oía eran los leves acordes de Last Christmas, que provenían del bullpen. Erin carraspeó y luego se acercó un poco más.

-En realidad, yo venía a traerte algo -le extendió un pequeño paquete-. Me acordé de ti cuando lo vi y…

Hotch vio como su jefa se sonrojó, y aguantó una sonrisa, para no avergonzarla. Abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó una caja cuadrada.

-Yo también te he comprado algo. Iba a dejártelo en tu mesa más tarde, pero ya que estás aquí.

-Gracias. No tenías que hacerlo. Sobre todo después de lo de ayer…

-Quería hacerlo Erin. No le des más vueltas -sonrió, haciendo que ella sonriera también-. Muy bien, vamos a abrirlos.

Erin abrió con cuidado la cajita, y sacó una bola de Navidad, para colgar en el árbol, de cristal y con su nombre grabado. Era un regalo realmente maravilloso.

-Oh, Aaron esto es…-no tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía.

-¿Te gusta? -ella asintió-. Me alegro mucho. Y por cierto, la corbata es perfecta. Me encanta.

Hotch se quitó la corbata que llevaba y se colocó la corbata que ella le había regalado. Una de seda natural de color gris oscuro, que iba con casi todos sus trajes.

Ella se acercó y se la enderezó un poco, luego se miraron a los ojos, sonriendo. Hotch no sabía qué es lo que había hecho que Erin cambiara de opinión, e incluso notó un cierto cambio en su actitud, pero esperaba que no fuera temporal y fuera así para siempre. Antes de que se alejara, la envolvió en un abrazo. Al principio un poco rígido para los dos, luego ambos se relajaron.

-Feliz Navidad Erin.

-Feliz Navidad Aaron.

_Fin_


End file.
